


and they were roommates

by oops_I_lost_my_marbles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, I hate gabriel fan club unite, IDENTITY SHENANIGANS, Identity Reveal, Oneshot, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Swearing, every single person in this fic is an oblivious FOOL, he reminds me of three week old lasagna, marinette is a barista, the adrien x chat is a joke I swear, you cannot change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oops_I_lost_my_marbles/pseuds/oops_I_lost_my_marbles
Summary: Marinette, a sophomore in college, decides she no longer wants to live with Alya and Nino. After finding Adrien’s ‘Roommate Wanted’ poster, she decides to move in with him. She soon discovers a secret that changes everything she thought she knew: Adrien is secretly dating Chat Noir.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir
Comments: 24
Kudos: 186





	and they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Honestly, I don't have much to say about this fic except that it was one of the rare ones I write that isn't based completely on a dream. I used elements from Tumblr posts, fan art, and my dreams in one giant mixing bowl.
> 
> I always love seeing kudos and comments, whether they are constructive or supportive:)
> 
> A big thank you to my cousin, Gianna, for proofreading. She's a lifesaver.
> 
> Enjoy.

Marinette slammed her book shut. “That’s it. I can’t focus anymore.” She got to her feet, gathering her belongings. “I’m too stressed to study.”

“Drink a cup of tea! That calms me down.” Tikki whispered from her purse.

“I’ll be calm when I can find an apartment that I can afford.” Marinette rustled around in her backpack. “Damn, where did I put my car keys?”

She finally found them as she was walking out the library doors. She took a glance at the bulletin board and found a bright orange flyer pinned to the front.

_ Roommate needed _ , It read. 

Marinette’s interest piqued. 

_ I’m looking for a college student to share the cost of my apartment with. I work long, random hours. I am fairly clean and organized.  _

Marinette scanned over the document, taking in the address and phone number listed before resting on a name.  _ Adrien Agreste _ . Her heartbeat sped up. “No way.”

She tore the poster off the board and fumbled for her phone, immediately slapping Alya’s number. 

Alya answered on the fifth ring. “Whaddup loser.”

“I need some advice.”

“What, no greeting?”

“Adrien needs a roommate.”

Alya paused before replying, “What?”

Marinette rushed over to the bathroom, flyer in hand. “I just saw a flyer. Adrien is looking for a roommate. And as you already know, I need a place to stay.”

“Girl, if you go stay with him, who says you won’t fall for him even more?”   
  


Marinette frantically whisper-shouted, “And who says he won’t fall for me?”

“No way.” Alya gasped. “You’re a genius.”

“Should I do it then?” Marinette bit her lip. “I might make it worse. He might hate me.”

“Go for it.” Alya giggled. “You can always come back and stay with Nino and I if it doesn’t work out.”

Marinette scoffed. “Nope. You two are too clingy.”

“Whatever,” Alya remarked. “I know you’ll end up making the right choice.”

“Yeah. Thanks, bye!” Marinette hung up and dialed the number on the flyer. “I hope I don’t regret this…”

* * *

“...and that’s the end of the tour!” Adrien announced with a dramatic flourish.

Marinette chuckled. “Thanks. I appreciate it.”

“Anything for my new roommate!”

She smiled. “Roommates. I’m gonna have to get used to that one.”

Adrien wandered back to the kitchen area and grabbed a bag of chips. “So, you got any secrets?”

“What?” She blanched.

He laughed. “Well, we’re roommates. We gotta get to know each other. Honestly, I haven’t really talked with you a lot since high school.”

“Oh,” Marinette said. “Yeah, I guess so. No, I don’t have any groundbreaking secrets.”

“I do,” Adrien joked with a wink.

“Feel free to share with the class…?”

“I’m joking.” Adrien grinned mischievously. “Or am I?”

Marinette got to her feet. “Well, I’m going to be late for work.”

“Oh? Where do you work?”

“The cafe around the corner,” Marinette answered, digging through her purse for her keys. “I’m a barista.”

“How original,” he joked.

Marinette shrugged. “Whatever pays the bills, you know? And rent, too.”

“Alright, well, I’ll see you later, Marinette.”

“Bye.” As soon as Marinette got in her car, Tikki popped out of her purse.

“What’s going on, Marinette? Your shift doesn’t start for another half hour.”

“Tikki, I just realized something.” Marinette’s eyes widened. “How am I going to get out of the house without being noticed? There’s only three exits: two side windows in the living room and the front door.”

“Alya and Nino’s place only has a couple more exits than that,” Tikki responded.

“Yes, but they’re also eager to get to the akuma scene. Whether they’re heroes or getting info for the Ladyblog, they didn’t care where I was and they didn’t notice when I left.” Marinette sighed, putting her head in her hands. “Adrien’s not a hero  _ or _ a reporter. He’ll definitely notice when I go running out the door.”

“You’ll think of something. You always do.”

Marinette patted Tikki’s head. “I guess. Now let’s get to work.”

* * *

After a long day at work, Marinette headed back to the apartment with various boxes of stuff from her room at Alya and Nino’s. As soon as she walked through the door, she spotted Adrien sprawled out on the couch hugging a bowl of popcorn. “Have you just been watching movies all afternoon?”

Adrien shrugged guiltily. “...maybe. Wanna join me?”

Marinette shifted the bag on her shoulder. “Give me a minute. I’m gonna go set some of these boxes down and get changed.” 

  
As soon as she set the boxes down in her empty room, an akuma alert dinged on her phone. She sighed. “Here’s the first test.” She poked her head out the door and found that Adrien was no longer on the couch. “He must be in the bathroom,” she whispered to Tikki. Then, she slipped out the front door silently and transformed.

The akuma fight was uneventful. Ladybug, exhausted, swung back to the apartment and slid through an open window. “Well, getting in and out was easier than I thought.”

She was about to detransform when a black-clothed individual tumbled through the parallel window. Ladybug froze and felt her eyes widen as none other than Chat Noir stood in front of her. “Why are you here?” 

Chat Noir stumbled back in surprise. “Why are  _ you _ here?”

Ladybug looked around, searching for an excuse. “Uhm, I accidentally landed in the wrong apartment…?” Her words fell flat. Desperate to change the subject, she pointed at Chat. “Is this where you live?”

Scratching the back of his neck, he muttered, “No?”

She frowned. “Then what are you doing in Adrien’s apartment?”

He looked shocked and then blushed. “I’m… dating him?”

Ladybug felt the blood rush from her face. “What?”

“Adrien and I are… dating?”

“Oh.” She fumbled for words as she reached for here yo-yo. “Okay, I’ll see you around.” She swung out of the apartment and promptly face-planted on the concrete. “What the hell just happened?”

No one responded.

Finally, she groaned and rolled over, muttering, “Spots off.”

Tikki flew out of her earrings, her face mirroring Marinette’s. “I have no idea.”

“Chat Noir and Adrien are dating,” Marinette said, not quite believing the words. “Go figure.”

“I don’t understand…” Tikki contemplated.

“Neither do I-” Marinette peeled herself off the sidewalk- “but I guess he was making sure that Adrien was alright after the attack. That’s why he was at the apartment.”

“Oh, Marinette,” Tikki sighed.

“Never mind them. I have to get back inside and get some sleep before I go insane.” Marinette walked in through the front door and tried her hardest to ignore the voices coming from Adrien’s room. 

She fell asleep with tears in her eyes.

* * *

“Ladybug lives in the same apartment complex as me,” Adrien fantasized.

Plagg groaned. “Do you realize how much of an issue this is?”

“Ladybug knows Adrien lives here. Ladybug knows Adrien in her civilian life.”   
  
Plagg slapped his forehead. “Kid, you’re an idiot. You really messed up this time.”

His words shook Adrien out of his slumber. “What?”

“You just told Ladybug that you’re dating yourself.”

“And? She’ll never guess my identity now.”

“She probably thinks you’re gay.”

Adrien blinked. Then he slapped his forehead, mirroring Plagg. “Shit.”

“Yeah.”

“How do I manage to get myself into these situations?”

“I think the real question is, how are you going to get yourself out of this mess?”

Adrien rubbed his temple. “Any advice?”

Plagg shook his head after a minute. “Nope. Now give me some cheese. I don’t get paid enough to deal with you kids.”

Adrien reluctantly handed over a wheel of camembert and went to sleep, deciding that hopefully, he would make more rational decisions in the morning.

* * *

The next day at work, Marinette was so distracted that her manager told her to take the rest of the day off. That wasn’t a bad decision, considering the fact that she had messed up countless orders. 

When she got in her car to drive home, she banged her head on the steering wheel. “At least I know that  _ that’s _ why Adrien was oblivious to my feelings. He doesn’t even like girls. He literally only saw me as a friend.”

Tikki phased through her purse. “I think you’re overthinking things. Clear your mind-”   
  


Marinette repeatedly slammed her head onto the steering wheel, earning some concerned looks from pedestrians. “I think a clear mind is exactly what I need.” 

She got out her phone, pulled up Andre’s ice cream cart tracker, and got out of her car to solve the riddle. “Huh, today’s location riddle is easy. This’ll be a piece of cake. I’ll take a nice walk, get some ice cream, and forget all about-”

“Hey, Marinette!” Came a cheerful voice from behind her. As she whipped around, the smile on her face faded. Adrien waved at her, a smile lighting up his whole face.

She mentally facepalmed. Gritting her teeth together, she managed to say, “Hey, Adrien.”

“What are you up to?” He jogged over.

“Nothing much. I just got off my shift at work and I was thinking about getting some ice cream.”

Adrien’s smile softened. “Andre’s?”

“Yep.” 

“Could I join you?” 

Marinette swore colorfully in her head. “Of course.”

They walked in silence for the next few minutes. Adrien started to speak, but Marinette interrupted, yelling, “There he is!”

They ran over to the cart. Marinette smiled and said, “Hi, Andre.”   
  
He smiled back. “One ice cream for you two, eh?”

Marinette paled. “No. No, no, no. One for me, and one for him.”   
  


Andre looked confused but scooped out two ice creams. “Blackberry and strawberry for you, Mademoiselle. And honey and mint for you.” They took their ice creams and paid. When they walked away, Andre looked exhausted. “Remind me why I wanted this job again…”

Marinette eyed Adrien’s ice cream.  _ There we go. He has an ice cream that literally symbolizes his boyfriend, Chat Noir. Green eyes and blonde hair. _

  
Adrien noticed her staring. “Want a bite?”

“No thanks.” She muttered, digging into her own ice cream.

Somehow, it didn’t taste as good as usual. 

* * *

The next day at work, Marinette was more focused and worked hard to make up for her previous behavior. She was doing fine until the door jingled and Adrien stepped through the door right before closing. Immediately, she paled and almost dropped the coffee she was holding. She turned to her coworker. “Paul, could you help the customer, please-”

“Hey, Marinette!” Adrien greeted. Paul shot Marinette a look, and she groaned internally as she walked over to go help Adrien.

“Hi. What can I get for you?”

He frowned slightly. “One of those flavored hot chocolates. That sounds good right now. And, can we talk for a minute?”

“Sure.” She mentally kicked herself. “Paul, I’m taking my fifteen. Call me if you need me.”

Her coworker nodded and poured Adrien’s hot chocolate. She took it and sat down in a booth. 

“Are you alright? I noticed that you’ve been distant lately and I was wondering if I did anything wrong,” Adrien blurted and took a sip of his hot cocoa. 

Marinette fumbled for something to say. “Ah, no, you aren’t doing anything wrong. I’m just going through a stressful time right now with work and school and stuff.”

“Ok, good,” Adrien exhaled. “I was worried you didn’t want to be my roommate anymore.”

“No!” Marinette shouted. “I love being your roommate! It’s definitely a step up from Nino and Alya’s place.”

“I’m glad.” Adrien smiled.

Marinette bit her lip, racking her brain for something to talk about. “So, do you have a girlfriend?”

_ Crap. Why the hell did I just say that? _

Adrien choked on some of his drink. Composing himself, he straightened and said, “No, why?”

_ Darn it, Marinette. You’re an idiot. Of course, he wouldn’t admit to dating Chat Noir.  _ “Uh, I was just wondering… whether or not to expect someone else coming into the apartment.”

Adrien shook his head. “Nope. You and I are the only ones with keys.”

Marinette nodded absentmindedly. “Great, okay.”

“How about you?”

Marinette quirked an eyebrow. “Huh?”

Adrien looked out the window, taking another sip. “Do you have a boyfriend?”

“No,” Marinette sighed. “I haven’t found the right person and I don’t have the time.”

Adrien nodded. “I know how you feel.”

They silently watched the sun set over Paris and Marinette remembered her plans for patrol that night. She got to her feet. “Crap! Paul, what time is it?”

Paul checked his watch. “Just before seven. Why?”

She took off her apron and dashed to the break room. “I gotta go!”

Adrien glanced at Paul. “What was that about?”

Paul shrugged. “She does that sometimes. I think she has a date or something.”

“Huh,” Adrien pondered in confusion. “I thought she didn’t have a boyfriend.” He took another sip of his coffee and realized what time it was. “Crap! I gotta go too!”

Paul watched as Adrien darted out of the cafe and shook his head. “Strange.”

* * *

Ladybug swung onto a rooftop and tried dialing Chat’s baton. He didn’t pick up. “Hey, Kitty. I just wanted to let you know that I’ll be a little late for patrol. I’m so sorry-” She almost swung right into the black-clad superhero. “Oh! Hey, Chat.”

He was out of breath. “Sorry I was late. I just transformed.”

“You’re fine. I guess we both lost track of time tonight.”

He laughed a little. “Yeah.”

Ladybug took a deep breath. “Anyway, about last night…”

Chat rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, sorry about that. I can explain myself-”

“No, Chat.” Ladybug reached for his hand. “You don’t have to explain yourself. I understand, and I completely support you. I don’t care who you like, whether that be boys or girls, and you don’t have to justify your actions to me. I’ll support you no matter what.” She smiled a small, sad smile and tried not to cry.

“Thanks, milady. But-”

“No buts. You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m glad you finally met your other half.” 

“I’m not-”

“We should start patrol,” Ladybug said while turning away. Without another word, she threw her yo-yo and swung into the night. 

Chat swore. “Ladybug, I like you. Not  _ Adrien _ .”

Of course, she was too far away to hear him. Patrol was short that night, and neither of the superheroes met up to talk again. Chat finally swung back to the apartment angrily and released his transformation once he was safely in his room. Immediately, Plagg burst into a fit of giggles.

Adrien was not amused. He frowned in the kwami’s direction. “What’s so funny?”

“I-” Plagg started, but was interrupted by another fit. “I told you so.”

“Shut up.”

“You’ll have to pay for my silence.”

Adrien sighed and retrieved a wheel of camembert. “Here.”

Plagg moaned. “This is the good stuff.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Adrien punctuated this statement with an eye roll.

“But you love me,” Plagg responded sweetly. Then he moaned again.

“Quiet down! Someone could hear you.”

Plagg giggled to himself. “Who? Marinette?” 

Adrien blushed. “Yeah, Marinette!”

Plagg groaned. “Fine. I’ll quiet down. Next time it won’t be this easy though.”

Adrien jumped onto the bed and slammed his head into his pillow, trying desperately to fall asleep.

* * *

Marinette thought that perhaps patrol could’ve gone better. She was contemplating how to apologize for running away to Chat when she walked in the front door. Immediately, she heard two hushed voices coming from Adrien’s room. She tried her best to ignore them and instead wandered into her room, too emotionally tired to care.

That all changed when she heard someone moan.

Now she  _ knew _ Chat was in there. It took all her self restraint to keep her from walking into Adrien’s room. Instead, she opened a book and started reading, yearning for a distraction.

The distraction didn’t work. She couldn’t help but overhear two male voices arguing. 

“...ridiculous.”

“But you love me.”

Another moan.

“Quiet down! Someone could hear you.”

“Who, Marinette?”

“Yes…”

Marinette buried her head under her pillow and ignored the voices for the rest of the night. She tried and failed not to cry.

* * *

When Adrien rolled out of bed the next morning, he immediately shuffled into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. He was stunned to find Marinette, who wasn’t a morning person, in the kitchen eating a plate of eggs and toast. “Good morning, Marinette.”

She barely glanced at him. “Morning.”

“How did you sleep?”

She took a big bite of eggs and shrugged. Then, she blurted, “Could you and your boyfriend keep it down please?”

Adrien almost spilled the coffee. “What?”

“I heard you last night.” Marinette got to her feet. “Look, I don’t care who you’re with, but at least try to be quiet. I have a big test today and I couldn’t get to sleep.”

“Look, it’s not what you think.” Adrien fished around in the cupboard for the sugar. “I…”

“You don’t have to explain yourself. Please, just remember that these walls are thin.” Marinette skulked out of the kitchen nursing her toast. 

Adrien stared in shock. “Fantastic,” he whispered to Plagg. “Now that’s  _ two _ girls who think I’m dating myself.”

Plagg snickered.

* * *

Marinette’s morning class was uneventful. She felt pretty good about her test, so she decided that she would celebrate by taking an afternoon nap.  _ Hopefully, Hawkmoth doesn’t interrupt me. _

She was just falling asleep when her phone buzzed, promptly frightening her off the couch. Fortunately, it wasn’t Hawkmoth. Instead, it was Alya. Marinette groaned and answered the phone. “What’s so important that you have to interrupt my much-needed nap?”

“Girl, you gotta get better with your greetings. How about, ‘hello, Alya, my beautiful best friend. What’s up?’”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “What’s up?”

She could almost see Alya’s smile. “I want to know how Operation Get-Adrien-to-fall-for-you-by-becoming-his-roommate is going! Details, now.”

Marinette grimaced. “Well, it’s not working.”

Alya rustled around on the other end. “Oh. Why?”

Marinette immediately started sobbing. 

“Oh, girl. What happened?” Alya asked. “Do I need to bring over some ice cream? Do I need to hire Ladybug to go beat him up?”

Marinette laughed amidst her sobs. “I doubt she would do that if you asked.”

“Don’t underestimate my power.” Alya sighed. “Tell me what happened.”

“Adrien is dating someone else.” 

Alya paused in disbelief. “What? Who?”

“I don’t know if he would want me to tell you.” Marinette reached for a tissue. “But I’ll tell you one thing: it was a boy.”

“What?” Alya gasped. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Marinette sniffled. “And Chat Noir wasn’t exactly discrete about it.”

She realized her slip-up too late. Alya screeched, “WHAT?” 

Marinette held the phone away from her ear. “Crap, I shouldn’t’ve said that. You have to promise not to tell anyone. Especially Nino.”

Alya was speechless, for once. “No way.”

“I know.” Marinette got to her feet. “Look, I really need a nap right now. Can we finish talking later?”

“Of course. I’ll meet you by Andre’s cart at eight.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Marinette didn’t hear the footsteps rapidly retreating from her front door.

* * *

Later that afternoon, after Marinette’s nap, Adrien walked in the door. “Hey there.”

Marinette groaned. “Hi.”   
  


“What’s new with you?” He asked as he set his backpack on the floor.

  
“Studying for that big psych midterm tomorrow.”

“Well, you won’t get any studying done by sitting here.”

Marinette looked up quizzically. “What do you mean?”

Adrien grinned. “Come on. Let’s go get a coffee. I’ll help you study.”

Marinette fought internally about whether she should go or not. “Well, I guess it can’t hurt. I mean, I’m not making any progress here.”

“Great!”

They walked to the cafe Marinette worked at and waved to Paul. They were just sitting down with their drinks when it started to storm outside. 

“Wow. I don’t think there was a big storm in the forecast,” Marinette said.

  
Adrien shrugged. “Me neither. Anyway, what do you need the most help with for your midterm?”

“Well, there’s this big chapter on psychotherapies and biomedical therapies. It’s chapter 14, and I can’t seem to ever remember-”

There was a big flash, and then the lights went out. Other people in the cafe shouted, alarmed. Adrien rushed to his feet. “Let me go see what’s happening.” He and Marinette both ran over to the door and found themselves sucked into a giant orb made of water.

“What-”

“There you are, Adrien.” A blue and yellow striped akuma victim leaped behind the pair. He twirled his hands and the orb turned to face him. “I’ve been looking all over for you. You’ll be the perfect bait for that dreadful Chat Noir and his freakishly bright partner.”

They pounded on the walls and found that they couldn’t get out.

The akuma frowned at Marinette. “Sorry, miss. I guess you’ll have to be trapped, too.”

Marinette pushed on the wall of the bubble again. “Who are you? And why do you want Adrien?”

The akuma laughed. “My name is Mayhem, and I’m a big fan of Adrien Agreste.”

“Wayhem?” Adrien gasped.

“Not anymore!” The akuma twirled his hand and the orb spun out of the cafe. Mayhem floated alongside them, perched on a cloud. “I overheard someone talking about how you-” he pointed at Adrien with a vicious grin- “were dating none other than Chat Noir, so I decided to team up with Hawkmoth to get what we both want: you to break up with that good-for-nothing superhero, and the heroes’ miraculous.”

Adrien went pale. “What?”

“Now, I won’t let you go until Chat Noir and Ladybug come to save you! If they aren’t here in ten minutes, then I’m dropping you from the top of the Eiffel Tower.” 

The trapped pair blanched. Marinette started frantically banging on the orb’s wall. “Let us out!”

Mayhem just giggled and turned away, twisting his arms to make the clouds swirl around in the sky.

Marinette turned to Adrien, a crazed look in her eyes. “I need to get out.”

He nodded. “I know. Ladybug will save us.”

Marinette shook her head. “I don’t know, I’m thinking Chat Noir is going to come rescue you. You are dating, after all.”

Adrien facepalmed. “He might be a little… busy.”

“How do you know?”

Adrien looked up abruptly. “I know my boyfriend’s schedule. He’s very busy today.”

“No. If he was so busy, he would’ve told me- that is, uh, Ladybug. Not me. Why would I know?”

“He’s extremely busy. Trust me.” Adrien sat down, frowning. “And he’s allowed to have his secrets.”

“Not from Ladybug.”

“Look, all I know is that he’s too tied up! He won’t be able to save us. Ladybug’ll have to.”

Marinette processed this for a moment. “Well, what if she’s busy, too?”

“How would you know if she’s busy or not?”

Marinette slumped to the floor, silent. Neither of them talked for a few minutes. Finally, she sighed and closed her eyes. “Look, Adrien. I’m going to do something right now that you can’t tell anyone about.  _ Anyone _ , got it? Especially your boyfriend.”

Adrien eyed her with suspicion. “What are you talking about?”

“Look, I have a secret. No one can know.” She stood. “Tikki-”

A loud thump sounded from outside. The pair got to their feet and saw Paul from the cafe holding a heavy metal dustpan. He was staring at Mayhem, who was unconscious at his feet. He looked up with wide eyes. “I didn’t know that would work.”

Marinette stared in shock. “Well, it did. We need to find the akuma and break it before he wakes up.”

Paul reached for the necklace around Mayhem’s neck. When he snapped the chain, no akumas flew out. “Any ideas?”

“Check his pockets,” Adrien called out.

“Ok,” Paul said, then rummaged through his pockets. “Hey, there’s a piece of paper with an address on it.”   
  


Once the barista read out the address, Marinette and Adrien exchanged wide-eyed glances. Adrien whispered, “That’s our address.”   
  
Paul ripped the paper in half. Sure enough, an akuma flew out, and the orb surrounding Adrien and Marinette burst. They collapsed to the ground. 

“What do we do about the akuma?” Adrien wondered aloud.

Marinette stammered, “Uhm, I think that maybe, uh, Ladybug will come find it? Probably?”

Adrien nodded. “Yeah, she’s probably on her way.”

Marinette scratched the back of her neck and gestured to the cafe. “I have to use the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.” Adrien bent over to make sure Wayhem was alright. He was just starting to wake up.

“What’s going on? Adrien?” He drowsily looked around.

Adrien smiled. “Hey, Wayhem. You were akumatized.”

“Oh, I remember. I was so mad because I passed by your apartment to say hi, but I heard someone talking about how you were dating Chat Noir and I wanted to cry-”   
  
Adrien sighed. “I’m sorry you had to find out this way.”

Nadja Chamack rushed in out of nowhere. “So are you confirming the rumors? You really are dating Chat Noir?”

Adrien scowled. “So what if I like boys?”

Ladybug chose then to swoop in. “Hi, everybody.” She immediately purified the fluttering akuma. “Sorry that I’m a bit late to the party.”

Nadja barely glanced at her. “It’s true then. Adrien Agreste is dating Chat Noir.”

Ladybug frowned. “Hey, stop pestering him. He doesn’t want to talk about it.”

The reporter turned to her. “How do you feel that your boyfriend Chat Noir is cheating on you with a civilian?”

Ladybug searched for something to say. She finally settled on, “Mind your own business.”   
  


With that, she grabbed Adrien and swung away.

* * *

Ladybug set Adrien down at his apartment and ran away, claiming she had a visit with a friend at eight. Adrien thought it was merely a coincidence that Marinette had texted him shortly after, letting him know that she would be hanging out with Alya at eight. He let himself into the apartment and his phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket and flinched. Answering the phone, he greeted, “Hi, Father.”

“Adrien.” Gabriel’s voice felt numbingly harsh. “I suppose you know what I’m calling you to talk about.”

Adrien swallowed audibly. “I suppose so.”   
  


“I hope you know that your behavior is completely unacceptable. I will not tolerate you ripping your reputation to shreds over some phase-”

“-it’s not a phase!” Adrien growled.

“Young man, I don’t care what it is. But you will  _ not _ talk back to be like that ever again.” Gabriel cleared his throat. “Regardless, I do not doubt that you’ll stop with this immature behavior and end things with that superhero.”

“What are you going to do if I don’t? You have no power over me. I cut you off.”

Gabriel laughed sinisterly. “I know you don’t care nearly as much about Ladybug, but I want you to know that I know both Parisian superheroes’ identities.”

Adrien gasped. “What?”

“On another note, I’m hosting a gala this weekend.” He could see Gabriel’s smirk. “Let me just say that if you don’t have an appropriate date by the night of the gala, Ladybug and Chat Noir will be publicly outed and defeated. It will be  _ over _ for your beloved partner, and his partner.”

“You wouldn’t.” Adrien gaped.

“You and I both know that isn’t true.”

“Why would you do this to them?” Adrien gestured around wildly with his hands. “Who are you? Hawkmoth?”

Gabriel hung up.

_ He still thinks I’m dating Chat Noir. He can’t know  _ I’m _ Chat Noir. _

_ Maybe he was just bluffing when he said he knew the heroes’ identities…? _

* * *

When Marinette got home from her ice cream date with Alya, she was in such a good mood. That all ended when she walked in the door to see Adrien hunched over on the couch, staring numbly at his phone. “Hey, Adrien. What’s wrong?”

Adrien looked up at her, his eyes wild. “I don’t know. Everything.”

“Talk to me.” Marinette sat next to him.

Adrien licked his dry lips. “My father called.”

“Oh,” Marinette said as if that explained everything.

“He’s mad at me… for dating Chat Noir.”

“Oh.”

“He has a gala this weekend. He… threatened me. If I don’t have a ‘proper’ date by then, he said he would hurt some of the people I care about.”

“Shit,” Marinette said. “He’s insane.”

“I know. But-” Adrien rubbed his temple with his fingers- “I don’t know who I’m going to ask. I need to find someone, quick.”

Marinette felt the gears in her head start to turn. “How about one of the girls from your classes? They-”

“That’s it!” He turned to her. “Will you go out with me?”

Marinette felt her heart stop. His words repeated several times in her head. Finally, she snapped out of it and said. “Uh, sure. Of course.”

Adrien pulled her into a hug. “Thanks, Marinette. You’re a lifesaver.”

She smiled and hugged him back. “No problem.”

_ If only he actually wanted me. _

* * *

That Saturday, Marinette sat in front of her mirror two hours before the gala started. “Help, Tikki. Which dress should I wear? This one is shorter but more sparkly, and this one is longer and more flow-y.”

Tikki pointed to the first dress. “That one will emphasize your eyes.”

Marinette nodded. “Good thinking.”

She started on her makeup, and before she knew it, Adrien was knocking on her bedroom door. “Ready to go, Marinette?”

“Yes!” She replied eagerly. She got to her feet and rushed out the door. She stared at Adrien, who never ceased to amaze her in a fancy suit. Before she could stop it, a sigh slipped out of her mouth. “Wow.”

“Thanks.” Adrien smiled. “You don’t look too bad yourself. Is that your own design? I don’t recognize the brand.”

Marinette blushed. “Uh, yeah. It’s something I made a while ago in my spare time. Should I change?”

He shook his head. “No! You look beautiful.” He froze and backpedaled. “I mean, people sure are going to notice you as my date. Wait, I don’t mean…”

She giggled. “I understand. Thanks.”

He extended his arm to her. “After you, milady.”

As she walked with him to the car, her mind wondered why his words sounded so familiar. She brushed it off, and her nerves swooped in and replaced her curiosity. “I’ve never been to a gala before.”

“It’ll be fun! As long as my father doesn’t bother you too much.”

“Speaking of which,” Marinette started, “we should probably come up with a story of how we met for the press and your father.”

“Ok. So, it all started when we became roommates…”

* * *

After working out all of the details of their relationship, the pair arrived at the gala. Adrien walked around the car and opened the door for Marinette. Marinette smirked and said, “What a gentleman.”

He winked in reply. “Always.”   
  
Immediately, cameras began flashing as they made their way up the front steps. Adrien tried his best to shield the bluenette. Reporters shouted out lots of questions.

“Adrien! Who is this?”

“Did you ditch Chat Noir?”

“Are you dating Ladybug, too?”

“Why is your plus one a no-name?”

“Do you like tomatoes in your omelets?”

Adrien ignored all of them and whispered to Marinette to do the same. They finally made it into the gala and brushed themselves off. 

“Well, that was fun,” Marinette stated.

Before Adrien could reply, another voice cut in. “Believe me, the fun has just begun.”   
  
Adrien blanched as he looked up and met the eyes of his father. “Father.”

“Adrien.” Gabriel began studying Marinette. “I see you found yourself a halfway decent date.”

Adrien frowned. “Hey, Marinette is more than just decent-”

“Oh well. What a pity. I was hoping for your old fencing partner, Kagami Tsurugi.”

“Nice to meet you,” Marinette cut in with a smile. “I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”   
  


“Yes, yes. I know who you are.” Gabriel turned around and began walking away. “Anyway, Adrien, I expect that you disclose to the press your relationship details and clear up this mess. If not, my warning still stands.”

Adrien swallowed. “Yes, father.” He turned to Marinette. “Sorry about all that.”

She shrugged. “I figured not much about your father has changed. He’s still an asshole.”

Adrien snorted. “Don’t repeat that.”

She winked, mirroring him from earlier. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

They walked into a massive ballroom and ran into a reporter. “Adrien! Would you mind doing an exclusive interview for Channel 15 news?”

Adrien nodded. “Sure, as long as my girlfriend Marinette can be there, too.”

The man nodded eagerly. “Of course.” He pulled out a note pad and signaled for the camera guy behind him to start rolling. “What is the nature of your relationship with Chat Noir? And this lovely lady?”

Adrien turned on his model smile and caused most people in the area to swoon. “Well, you see, I faked my relationship with Chat Noir to gain publicity. I never liked him anyway. He meant nothing to me. I ended up becoming roommates with Marinette last week and decided that I needed a public way to end my relationship with Chat because I knew she was the perfect girl for me.”

Marinette smiled dreamily, which wasn’t difficult. “Adrien was my childhood crush. I saw his listing for a roommate and knew I had to take the offer. Over this past week, we’ve clicked like I’ve never seen before. We’re soulmates.”

Adrien interlocked his fingers with hers. “I told Chat immediately. Then, the akuma appeared which publicly outed us. I knew that taking the love of my life to this gala would clear the air regarding our relationship.”

The reporter frantically scribbled notes. “So you were never  _ truly _ dating Chat Noir?”

Adrien shook his head. “Nope,” he said, popping the ‘p’.

“And you believe that this girl is your soulmate?”

Adrien smiled at the camera. “Yes.”

The reporter looked at him warily, not quite believing him.

Adrien knew that there was only one thing that would convince him and the rest of Paris completely. He cupped Marinette’s face and pulled her in. He kissed her in a way that was sweet yet quick, masking the surprise in her eyes. 

The reporter whistled. “Get it.”

She drew back with wide eyes. Then, she leaned forward again and kissed him back. This time, the kiss was slow and tender. They finally pulled away. He couldn’t read the expression on Marinette’s face.   
  
“Can I say something, Mr. Reporter?” Marinette asked sweetly. 

“Of course.”

She stared into the camera. “All you lovely fans of Adrien, he’s  _ my _ boyfriend. I would say I’m sorry, but I’m not.”

She turned back to Adrien and held his hand again. He smiled apologetically. “Sorry, ladies.”

The reporter clicked his pen. “Well, that sure was a scoop. Thank you very much.”   
  


The couple smiled at him. They chorused, “Anytime.”

Adrien pulled her deeper into the ballroom. Once they were across the spacious room and in a fairly secluded area, he turned to his ‘date’ and whispered, “I’m so sorry about all that.”

“I’m the one who’s sorry,” Marinette said. “I got carried away.”

“We both did, I guess.” They stood in silence. “I think we convinced them, though.”   
  
Marinette smiled. “For sure.”

At that moment, a blond woman swept across the floor to Adrien. “Adrikins, care for a dance with your most favorite person ever?”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Hi, Chloe.”

Chloe eyed her. “Wow, you stick out like a sore thumb.”

Marinette ran her eyes along the neon blue dress Chloe was wearing. “You don’t fit in too much yourself.”   
  
Adrien interrupted. “Sure, Chloe. One dance. Then I’m hanging out with Marinette.”

Chloe plastered a giant grin on her face. “Yay! Let’s go.”

Adrien was whisked onto the dance floor without another word.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Marinette had found an empty table to sit at and watch the extravagant dresses swish around on the dance floor. She hadn’t spotted Chloe or Adrien since they had walked away. She was starting to get bored. Plus, several people kept eyeing her like they wanted to ask her to dance or something. She was getting antsy. She finally accepted a fancy looking drink in a champagne glass from a server, sipping it idly.

She saw a sign that said ‘To the Dock’ and she followed it. It lead to a stretch of sand with a dock in the middle. Two couples walked on opposite ends, but other than that, it was empty. Marinette kicked off her shoes and waded in the water. She hiked her dress up and stood so that the water splashed just above her knees.

She felt someone’s eyes on her, but when she turned around to look, she couldn’t see anyone. It was too dark outside. 

She focused on the stars. “It sure is beautiful tonight.”

“Yeah,” greeted Adrien from behind her. He startled her so much that she dropped her drink into the water. 

“Adrien!” She squeaked. “I dropped my drink!”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said. “But now you’re polluting the water! You have to get it.”

Marinette watched as the water retreated as a wave neared, dragging the cup with it. “I can’t get it now. I don’t want to get my dress wet.”

With a signature wink, he said, “I guess you’ll have to take it off.”

A blush flurried across her cheeks. “What-”

_ He’s dating Chat Noir, idiot. Stop falling for him even more. _

“Or if you’re too chicken…” Adrien teased.

“What the hell,” Marinette exclaimed. “It’s too dark to see anything anyway.” She shimmied out of her dress as Adrien turned around. Sitting on the edge of the dock to dip her feet in, she shouted, “That’s so cold!”

Adrien snorted and shoved her. 

She gasped as she tumbled off of the dock and into the water. “Alright, you’ve crossed a line. You ruined my makeup! I spent so much time on that.”

“I guess I’ll have to ruin it even more,” Adrien smirked as he loosened his tie and slid off his suit. Marinette turned away, trying to focus on the chilled water instead of her burning cheeks. 

Finally, he hopped right over her head yelling, “Cannonball!”

“You’re such a goof,” Marinette mumbled when he resurfaced. He laughed in response.

They splashed around in the water, the drink forgotten, until they were tired and decided to stay in the shallow end. Marinette looked up at the stars. “I know that was hard for you. To lie about your relationship with Chat.”

Adrien swirled his hands lazily through the water. “It wasn’t a lie.”

She gaped. “What?”

“I-”

A gunshot sounded. 

Adrien pulled Marinette against his body and swam under the dock. Their hearts danced to a frenzied rhythm. He whispered, “stay down,” against her ear. 

Both of their hearts stopped when they heard a singsong voice say, “Ladybug…”

Marinette stared at Adrien and her mouth formed an ‘o’. She was suddenly terrified.

“I know you’re out here. I can see your clothes.”

Marinette began to panic, a million thoughts running through her mind.

“You can’t run from me.” Adrien’s eyes widened in confusion as the man began walking into the water. They pulled each other under the surface as they heard the man say, “You can’t hold your breath forever.”

They grasped the dock’s beam to keep them under the surface. They held their breath for a fraction of a minute and resurfaced quietly. Neither of them heard any movement. They held each other in silence for a few minutes, making sure that no one else was there.

“I think he’s gone,” Adrien whispered. Marinette didn’t respond. She simply let him pull her out of the water. She wordlessly slid back into her dress and got shakily to her feet. “Come on, let’s go home.”

They crawled into Adrien’s car, shivering, and blasted the heater.

After a few minutes, Adrien asked, “Do you know what that man meant by Ladybug?”

Marinette licked her lips. “I have no idea.”

“That was weird.” Adrien combed his hands through his wet hair. “He shot at us.”

“Yeah,” Marinette replied. She felt numb.

Adrien decided to leave the topic alone. He turned on the radio and left the parking lot, heading home.

A lot remained on his mind, but the most prevalent thought was how much the voice of the man reminded him of his own father’s.

* * *

“Hey, Ladybug?” Chat Noir turned to his partner. They were currently on their midday patrol.

“Yes?” She replied.

“Are you ok? You seem out of it today.”

“I’m just… going through some stuff right now.”

Chat considered this. Then, he asked, “Do you know Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

“No,” she said defensively. “I mean, I remember her from a few akuma attacks. Why are you asking?”

“Because I think you’re lying. You do know her.”

Panic appeared in her eyes. “I, uh, have a shift at work. I gotta leave now, bye.” She swung away.

Chat Noir sat down on the rooftop, considering why she had acted in such a way. “Strange.”

Meanwhile, Ladybug was panicking. She detransformed in an alley kitty-corner to her work. “Tikki, how does he know? Did I reveal myself?”

Tikki shook her head. “I don’t know. I’m not sure if he really knows. He’s pretty dense.”

“Yeah, but why else would he be asking me about Marinette?”

Tikki shrugged. “I don’t know, but I have a feeling that you’re overthinking this.”

Marinette blew hair out of her face. “Well, I guess I’ll have to worry about that later. My shift is about to start.”

She walked around to the side entrance, entering the break room. She spotted an older woman with short blue hair standing in the room, pulling on an apron. She had tinted glasses on, and Marinette thought she seemed familiar. “Hi! Are you a new employee? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before.”

The woman nodded. “Yes. It’s my first day.”

“Cool! Well, if you need any help, I’ll be here until 2!”

The woman smiled, but it didn’t seem genuine. “Thanks.” 

Marinette clocked herself in and began tying her apron on when the woman collapsed to the ground. Marinette rushed over to her. “Are you alright?”

The woman didn’t respond. 

Marinette turned her onto her back so that she could take her pulse. “Come on, come on.”

She found a pulse after a few seconds. She was just about to yell for Paul to come help or call 911 when the woman burst into action and pounced onto Marinette. The woman covered her mouth with a cloth that smelled funny. Marinette squirmed around, trying to escape, but couldn’t escape the woman’s iron grip.

Marinette’s vision began to blur and she lost consciousness.

* * *

Tikki, scared out of her mind, decided that she had no other choice but to leave Marinette alone. She was powerless against Hawkmoth and knew that he already had possession of her miraculous. She pushed herself to fly faster, propelling herself to Marinette’s joint apartment. 

“Adrien!” Tikki squeaked, out of breath.

“Who the-” Adrien whipped around. “Tikki?”

“There’s no time. We have to go rescue Ladybug.” She grabbed his hand and began pulling him out the door. 

“Wait, should I transform? What’s going on?”

Tikki turned back to him. “She got kidnapped by Hawkmoth. He has her miraculous. I need to get you there before it gets deactivated and I get sucked back inside. And you should call the police first for backup.”

Adrien paled. “Shit.”

Plagg popped out of his pocket. “Where is she?”

“Hawkmoth’s lair.” Tikki paused. “The Agreste mansion.”

* * *

It was dark when she woke up. Something was fluttering around by her ear. When Marinette moved to swat it away, she found her hands were tied to the chair. “Hello?”

No one responded. She looked around, trying and failing to recognize where she was. She focused in on many butterflies fluttering around the room. She hoped she wasn’t where she thought she was. 

“Good morning, Ladybug.” A chilling voice sounded from behind her. “Or should I say, good afternoon.”

“What do you want from me, Hawkmoth?” Marinette gritted her teeth together.

He laughed and said, “I already got what I needed. Now you’re defenseless bait.”

Marinette gasped, realizing that she wasn’t transformed. “Tikki!”

Tikki did not answer, and Hawkmoth laughed chillingly again. “Your precious kwami is gone.”

“How did you know it was me? How did you capture me?” She demanded, out of ideas and trying to stall him.

“You’re careless. I came to check in on my son one day, and I saw you detransform right in front of me.” Hawkmoth moved to stand in front of her.

What…?” Marinette trailed off. She realized who he was. “No.”

“You’re a very smart girl, Marinette.”

Tears started rolling down her face. “You wouldn’t…”

“Why not? I can use the wish from your miraculous to make my family whole again.” Hawkmoth cupped a butterfly in his hand. “Who wouldn’t want to do that?”

She lunged at him. “How could you do this to your son? You should be focusing on him. You’re tearing what little family you have left apart! All for what? A selfish wish?”

“You wouldn’t know the first thing about my life.” He blackened the butterfly, making it an akuma. “You are going to help me get what I need, and you cannot fight it.”

He shoved the butterfly at her, and she tried to dodge it but failed. It got sucked into her apron. 

“Ladybug,” Hawkmoth’s voice echoed both in her head and out loud. “You will bring me Chat Noir’s miraculous.”

Marinette struggled under the pressure of his words. “No. I-”

“You  _ will _ help me. If you do so, I will retire. That is what you want, correct?”

Marinette squinted her eyes shut. “No. I will not listen to you.”

Hawkmoth pushed further, and she cried out in pain. “Obey my order _. Now. _ ”

She was shaking with the effort. “I…”

“Do it.”

She gasped and lost her mental foothold, falling into the abyss of Hawkmoth’s power.

* * *

When Adrien arrived at the window to Hawkmoth’s lair, his suspicions about Ladybug’s identity were confirmed. Marinette was in there, strapped to a chair, surrounded by butterflies. Hawkmoth stood in front of her, pacing the floor, his back to the window.

Adrien wanted to scream. His father was Hawkmoth.

And he was about to hurt the girl he loved.

He had to do something.

As much as he wanted to break in and help immediately, Tikki reminded him that if he messed up, they could lose the element of surprise.

He almost crashed through the window when he saw the akuma forced into Marinette’s apron.

He wanted to scream and curse. Preferably both. 

However, Tikki restrained him, whispering, “Not yet.”

He watched as Marinette sat defiant to Hawkmoth’s power, head held strong. A sense of pride washed over him, and his admiration for the girl doubled.

Then she let go. Her eyes relaxed, her arms loosened. He could tell that she had lost the mental battle.

She became surrounded by Hawkmoth’s energy, and Adrien chose that moment to send Chat Noir catapulting through the window. The glass smashed and frightened Hawkmoth. 

“Chat Noir. I would say this was a delightful surprise, but I would be lying on both accounts.”

Chat glared. “Let Ladybug go.”

Hawkmoth snorted. “It’s not going to be  _ that _ easy.”

Chat started sliding off his ring. “Let her go and I’ll give you my miraculous.”

“Now we’re talking,” Hawkmoth said.

Chat pulled off the ring and set it on the floor, sliding it away from Hawkmoth while detransforming. Hawkmoth let Marinette’s akuma go, and the unpurified akuma flew out of her apron.

Hawkmoth fell to the floor, reaching for the ring. However, when his fingers reached it, it disappeared into smoke. Hawkmoth looked up, shocked, to meet Jagged Stone’s smirking face as he, too, dissipated. Hawkmoth growled. “What kind of a prank is this?”

Meanwhile, Adrien, clad in the fox miraculous’s orange suit, rippled into existence right behind Hawkmoth and ripped off his miraculous. He smiled and said, “A pawsome one.” 

“Chat Noir!” Marinette yelled in joy. 

Gabriel Agreste stood in awe as Chat Noir quickly handcuffed his hands behind his back. He reached into the man’s pocket and retrieved Marinette’s earrings. Then, he ran over to Marinette and untied her. She grabbed her earrings and popped them onto her ears, immediately transforming. “It’s good to have these back.”

The superhero duo leaped up onto the window. “I would stick around, but I think the police can handle you.” Chat winked and whistled for the police on the perimeter to enter the lair.    
  


Immediately, they flooded the room, swinging in through windows and such. Officer Roger nodded at Chat Noir, thanking him.

“You meddling kids. I’ll get my revenge.” Gabriel growled.

“You sure can try.” Ladybug grinned up at Chat Noir. With that, they swung away on Ladybug’s yo-yo. Ladybug set the orange-ified Chat Noir down on a rooftop. “Wait, was Jagged an illusion? That part confused me.”

“Yeah. Plagg had the idea.” Chat grinned. “Send fake Chat Noir in there, pretend to give up his miraculous, and have him detransform into someone who he totally isn’t.”

“Ok,” Marinette nodded, then snorted. “I gotta say, you look better in black leather than orange spandex.”

Adrien chuckled. “I’ll take note of that.” 

They stared at each other, unsure of what to say. Finally, Ladybug reached over and gave Chat Noir a big hug. “Thank you so much, kitty.”

He returned the hug, nestling his head into the crook of her neck. “Anytime, milady.” He paused. “Or should I say, Marinette?”

She pulled back. “Huh. I guess the cat is out of the bag on that one.”

“Don’t worry. This cat can keep a secret.”

She smiled. “Good.”   
  


“Now, there’s something I’ve wanted to do for a while…” Chat smiled and leaned in, somewhat uncertain.

Their kiss was hesitant, and Ladybug pulled back almost immediately. “Wait. You have a boyfriend. You’re dating Adrien!”

He paused in surprise, then laughed. 

  
“What’s so funny?”

He drew her close again and muttered his detransformation words. “I  _ am _ Adrien.”

Before she could say anything else, he kissed her again, this time full of passion. When they finally separated, Ladybug sat down on the edge of the roof. He followed suit.

“God, we’re both idiots, huh?”

“Yeah,” He agreed, staring at the sunset.

  
“Race you home…”

“No fair! I’m not transformed!”

“Oh well.”

* * *

The next day, Alya video called Marinette at 7 o’clock in the morning. “Girl, I’m  _ so _ sorry.”

Marinette rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. “What happened now?”

“Are you kidding me? Have you seen the news?”

“Enlighten me. I’ve been…” she stared at Adrien, asleep next to her. “Busy.”

Alya sighed. “I don’t even know where to begin! First, I saw how you went to the gala with Adrien. I was so excited you guys were dating! Man, that kiss was  _ juicy _ . Then, the next day, Hawkmoth was defeated, and he’s Adrien’s dad.  _ Then _ , I get this steamy picture of Ladybug full-on  _ making out _ with Adrien on top of a roof.” Alya paused. “I know it’s a lot to take in, but girl, he’s cheating on you. And he’s got a type: superheroes.”

Marinette processed all of this. “Wow, Alya. This couldn’t even wait until after I had some coffee?”

“No.” Alya screamed, “Aren’t you freaking out? Go yell at him! He’s cheating on you!”

“Sure.” Marinette rolled over and shook Adrien awake. “Hey, we need to talk.”

“Urgh,” Adrien mumbled. “What?”

“First of all, put on a shirt. This is a serious conversation.”

Adrien obliged. “Now what?”

“Alya is on the phone. She seems to think that you’re cheating on me with Ladybug. Is that true?”

Adrien looked up quizzically. “Well, yeah. But you’re Ladybug? So I’m cheating on you… with  _ you _ ?”

Adrien and Marinette cackled as Alya screamed.

* * *

_ Alya - call ended - 2:08:47 _

**Author's Note:**

> jeez I would like to eat some raviolis now


End file.
